


Alex this is the cutest you've ever been

by PhanKat



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adorable, Animals, Bad Flirting, Fluff, Just you wait - Freeform, M/M, Magic AU, Magic School, SO FLUFFY, School Project, Shapeshifting, Teenagers, Wizarding World, alex is a smol kitten, alex is so flirty, fluffffffff, kiss, laf you mischievous bastard, wizard thomas, wizardry, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhanKat/pseuds/PhanKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is helping fellow wizard Thomas with his school work by being the subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alex this is the cutest you've ever been

**Author's Note:**

> You people wanted more Jamilton and so here it is! <3

"Alexander!" I yelled dropping to my knees to find him. "I swear to god if you don't come out of there right now I'm never gonna change you back!" I yelled into the bushes in front of me.  
"I'm coming! Calm yourself, Jefferson. I'm exploring new territory." The porcupine emerged from the bushes.  
"Alexander, we are in my back yard." I said will annoyance practically dripping from each word.   
"Hey! This is your project I'm helping you with. Be grateful to your porcupine overlord." He said crawling back over to the clearing in the yard.  
I rolled my eyes and picked my wand up from beside the bush. I proceeded to follow him to the testing area we had decided upon. He stood still in the ready if position and I waved my wand through the speciific pattern gracefully. I have always been pretty great at Magic, and everything else. A cloud of blue dust appeared around Alexander, swirling him up. When it has dissipated what was left might be the most adorable thing on the planet.   
What was standing there was a tiny sand colored kitten in Hamilton's green suit. He even had a little cravat. Oh, it was so cute. Indescribable. The way Alexander examined his tiny paws.  
"Oh. My. God." I said walking closer to him. His round blue eyes turned up towards me innocently. "You are by far the cutest thing on the entire planet." I swooped over and picked him up snuggling his little face into my neck.  
"What's new." Alexander said arrogantly. "But, don't worry, babe. You're cute too." I pulled away holding him out at arms length. I stared at him with one eyebrow raided doubtingly. He looked at me with the most smolder face a kitten can pull.  
"Only you would flirt with your worst enemy as a fucking kitten." I said laughing at him as he purred trying to be seductive.  
He leaned it and licked my nose as the best form of kiss an animal can do, but before he could pull away another blue cloud of sparkle appeared around both of us.  
When I reopened my eyes Alexander was human again in my arms kissing my nose. We both just started at each other for a moment before they heard four other teenagers explode in laughter. I felt my entire face go red. Alexander pulled away quickly and they both turned to see John, Hercules, and Madison rolling on the ground in laughter while Lafayette was giggling with a smirk on his face and a wand pointed at them.   
Alexander and I looked back at each other and then turned back and sent a glare at Laf. "MARIE-JOSEPH PAUL YVES ROCH GILBERT DU MOTIER DE LAFAYETTE MARQUIS DE LAFAYETTE." We both yelled at Laf simotaniously. Ugh this could not get worse. We both looked back at each other sharing a glance and starting to blush again. First the kiss and not they are talking in sync. I am never going to live this down.   
We shared a quick glance and both seemed to realize I was still holding him. He stared at me for a moment seeming like he was about to get down but before he could do anything I panicked and instinctively dropped him.   
"OW!" He yelled landing on his back in a puddle. "YOU LITTLE-" He yelled trying to keep his sleeves above and out of the water. I looked at him with a straight face for a moment before inevidibly bursting into laughter.  
Before I had time to stop laughing and catch my breath I was pulled down into the puddle. Yelping, I looked up to see Alexander smirking at my usually huge hair, wet and plastered to the sides of my face.   
"I hate you."

"I hate you more."

**Author's Note:**

> The fluff is reallllllllllllll. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
